The Unspeakable Rule
by bmirror
Summary: U.A. - Todos sabem a regra não dita: você não se apaixona pelo melhor amigo do seu namorado.
1. Prólogo

**The Unspeakable Rule. **

**Disclaimer: **Com exceção de alguns, não pertenço nenhum desses maravilhosos personagens. J.K. Rowling teve a ideia primeiro.

**Descrição:** _Todos sabem a regra não-dita: Você não se apaixona pelo melhor amigo do seu namorado._

**Nota:** Queridos, essa é uma experiência. Eu nunca escrevi nesse tempo antes, então não sei se ficou bom. Posso pedir Rewies para poder dormir tranquilamente?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Viro-me para encarar Sirius e seus amigos com o nariz tampado.

- Você se importa? - pergunto, apontando com a cabeça para o cigarro em suas mãos.

Sirius me encara por míseros dois segundos e olha para a própria mão.

- Ah, desculpa _babe_, esqueci que você não gosta do cheiro – responde, apagando o cigarro com um floreio no chão.

Sorrio agradecida e dou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Me afasto para não ter o gosto de cigarro na minha boca. Sirius está errado. Não é que eu não gosto do cheiro de cigarros. Eu não o _suporto_.

Olho para o lado e encontro James e Remus rindo alto de alguma piada. Eles me encaram por um momento, e vêem minha cara de profundo desgosto. James sorri compreensível e apaga seu cigarro também. Remus cutuca Peter para ele apagar o dele, mas ele mostra o dedo do meio e vira para o outro lado. Suspiro e abraço Sirius pela cintura.

Do outro lado da calçada, umas garotas tentam chamar a atenção dos meninos. Aperto meu abraço inconscientemente, e ele solta uma risada nasalada, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Prongs, acho que querem você – Sirius diz, passando um braço pelo meu ombro. Eu sorrio e me aconchego em seu peito. Sua jaqueta de couro está cheirando a cigarro, por isso franzo o nariz tentando respirar pela boca.

- Duvido – James responde, sorrindo e ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – Estão olhando para você.

Fecho a cara ao ouvir isso, mas Sirius não percebe. James me olha divertido, como se o fato de eu sentir ciúmes do meu namorado o divertisse. Ele estica o braço e puxa o meu cabelo, com um pouco de força, devo acrescentar.

- Pára, James – reclamo, arrumando meu cabelo de volta. Sirius me solta e se levanta.

- Vou pegar mais umas cervejas. Alguém me acompanha? – ele diz, olhando especificamente para Peter, o que significa que ele não estava convidando. Peter também percebe e se levanta, reclamando como sempre faz.

Remus ri e começa a mexer no celular em sua mão. James sorri e vem para o meu lado, tomando o lugar que o amigo estivera há pouco. Ele está quieto demais esta noite, e isso não é comum. Ele sempre fala pelos cotovelos, quando saímos. Olho para seu rosto enquanto ele encara o rio embaixo da ponte onde estamos sentados.

- No que está pensando? – pergunto. Eu o conheço a tempo demais para saber que algo o está incomodando. Mas ele balança a cabeça e sorri sem olhar para mim.

- Em nada, Lils – responde, bagunçando o meu cabelo de novo. Eu mordo sua mão em protesto. – Ai! Você pirou? Não se morde as pessoas desse jeito, seu animalzinho!

Dou os ombros, apoiando minha cabeça em seu braço. Estou cansada e quero sair dessa festa fedorenta. Mas não posso falar isso para Sirius, porque ele está se divertindo. Ao contrário de mim, _ele_ é popular, e as pessoas sempre querem a sua presença nas festas. Isso geralmente não me incomoda, mas às vezes eu gostaria que ele me desse mais atenção do que dá à sua reputação. Suspiro alto.

- E agora, em que _você_ está pensando? – James me pergunta, apoiando sua cabeça na minha.

Eu rio antes de apertar sua barriga.

- Não é da sua conta, seu imprestável! – respondo. Ele ri, esquivando-se da minha mão.

Conheci James dois dias depois de conhecer Sirius. Ele e Remus são os únicos amigos que eu suporto. De Peter eu não gosto muito, mas até tolero. A questão é que os quatro estão sempre juntos, então tenho que aguentar.

- Essa festa está um saco – James diz, olhando para trás à procura dos amigos. – Eu queria ir para casa.

- Somos dois – concordo, deitando em seu colo. Me ajeito na calçada para minha calcinha não aparecer, e James faz carinho no meu cabelo. Aproveito esses momentos porque Sirius nunca faz carinho em mim quando estamos perto dos amigos. Acho que tem vergonha de demonstrar afeto em público. – Convença o Sirius a ir embora, por favor?

Ele ri e olha para mim.

- Lily, se você que dorme com ele não consegue fazer isso, como _eu_ vou fazer?

Eu sorrio. Não sei o que Sirius conta para eles, mas não é verdade. Sobre nós estarmos dormindo juntos, quero dizer. Nós namoramos há quase um ano. Mas nunca passamos de uns amassos sem blusa no sofá. Ás vezes percebo que ele fica frustrado, mas não tenho culpa se eu não estou preparada. Eu não quero estragar algo que vai ser memorável.

Mas eu já tenho tudo preparado mentalmente: vai ser no meu aniversário de 17 anos. Meus pais vão viajar para Istambul, e terei a casa só para mim. Não contei ainda para ele, farei uma surpresa.

De longe, vejo Sirius conversando com uma das meninas que estavam do outro lado da rua. Mordo meu lábio inferior, tentando parecer indiferente, mas James nota. Ele sorri e acompanha o meu olhar até chegar ao amigo. Depois balança a cabeça murmurando algo como "_Ah, Padfoot_". Balanço minha cabeça e fecho os olhos, tentando não criar situações inexistentes.

Não estou reclamando do meu namorado, de modo algum. Ele é carinhoso (quando estamos às sós), cavalheiro e um ótimo amigo. Mas às vezes eu gostaria que ele se importasse mais com as minhas necessidades.

Abro os olhos só um pouquinho para ver se ele está vindo para cá. Mas ele balança a cabeça rindo de alguma coisa e acende um cigarro novo. Bufo irritada e me levanto sob os olhares de Remus e James.

- Lily... – Remus diz, prevendo que eu faria uma cena. Mas ele está errado, eu não quero criar confusão nenhuma.

- O que foi? – pergunto, batendo na minha saia para tirar a poeira. – Eu só quero ir para casa. Eu vou andando mesmo, é apenas a alguns quarteirões daqui. Vocês podem avisar Sirius, por favor? Diga a ele que eu não quis incomodar, e que eu falo com ele amanhã.

Os dois se entreolham. Como não recebo resposta, sorrio uma última vez e me viro para ir embora.

- Lils, espera – James se pronuncia, se levantando e batendo em sua própria calça – Eu te levo até em casa.

Reviro meus olhos. Às vezes James é super protetor.

- Sério, James, não precisa, além do que... – mas antes que termine a frase, sinto seus braços em meus ombros, fazendo-me virar rápido e encarar o fim da rua.

- É sério, você vai ser meu _álibi_ para sair dessa festa idiota – ele diz no meu ouvido e eu rio. Me viro para Remus que está balançando a cabeça ainda com o celular na mão e aceno.

Eu não menti: minha casa é mesmo a alguns quarteirões da casa de Amos Diggory, o cara que estava dando a festa. Em pouco menos de cinco minutos, já estávamos a um bloco de casa.

- Então...- falo, atraindo a atenção de James que se concentrava em chutar uma pedrinha. – O que está acontecendo entre você e Cassie, hein?

Cassie Kadric é uma menina apaixonada por James há anos. Quando comecei a namorar Sirius, ela percebeu que eu poderia ser a ponte para o relacionamento que ela estava querendo. Cassie é legal, mas eu não acho que ela deveria namorar James. Na verdade, acho que ela não deveria namorar ninguém. Ela tem uma mania muito possessiva e controladora. E James é legal demais para sofrer os gritos dela.

Mas, como uma boa pessoa, eu dou força para o que quer que eles tenham.

- Eu não sei – ele responde, assanhando os cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça – Ela é legal, e estamos nos dando bem...Mas não tenho certeza.

- Não tem certeza de quê? – pergunto, empurrando-o com o ombro. – Eu vi vocês dois se agarrando no corredor de história. Me diz o que você não sabe, então?

Ele ri, mas não responde.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Resolvo quebrá-lo, perguntando uma coisa que está na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Mas James é a única pessoa que tenho coragem de perguntar.

- Você acha que Sirius seria capaz de me trair?

Ele me olha, surpreso com a pergunta repentina. Mas responde rápido:

- Não, definitivamente não. – e então coloca as mãos no bolso do casaco – Escuta Lily, ele pode ser meio aéreo e distraído às vezes, mas ele te ama. Você sabe disso.

Concordo com a cabeça, mas não digo nada.

Também não preciso, porque estamos na frente da minha casa. James faz uma reverência exagerada, apontando para a minha porta. Eu rio.

- Obrigada pela companhia. – Falo, olhando-o meio sem graça. Não sei direito como me despedir.

- Não foi nada. Nos vemos na segunda – ele sorri, se aproximando e beijando minha testa.

Entro em casa e o olho pela janela até ele sair do meu campo de visão, enquanto tento me lembrar qual foi a última vez que Sirius beijou minha testa.

* * *

><p>Acordo com um barulho irritante e uma luz forte.<p>

Logo percebo que é o meu celular tocando. Não tenho tempo de ver o horário, mas vejo o nome que pisca na tela: "Sirius". Atendo rápido.

- Alô – digo, sonolenta.

- Oi, por favor, diga que não está brava comigo – ele diz, com a voz tão suplicante que me faz rir.

- Não estou brava com você. – respondo, coçando os olhos com as costas da mão. - Que horas são?

- Quase meio dia. Onde você está?

- Estou em casa. Mais precisamente na cama – rio, sentando-me no colchão.

- Hum, interessante. O que está vestindo? – ele pergunta, assumindo seu melhor tom malicioso.

- Sirius! Não corrompa a minha inocência – falo, mesmo sabendo que já fizemos coisas no sofá da sala dele que fariam qualquer inocente ficar chocada. – Onde _você_ está?

- Na casa de Prongs. – ouço a voz de James no fundo dizendo algo incompreensível. – Ele está mandando um 'oi'.

Tateio o meu criado mudo para acender a luz do abajur e acabo derrubando o porta retrato com a foto que eu e Sirius tiramos na praia. É uma das minhas preferidas, porque meu cabelo está estranhamente bom e os olhos de Sirius – uma das coisas que mais gosto nele- estão lindos.

- Mande outro – digo. Não quero tocar no assunto da noite anterior, mas sinto que precisamos conversar sobre isso – Sirius... sobre ontem...

- Não precisa falar nada, James já me explicou – ele me corta, com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Hm, explicou, é? – pergunto, imaginando o que ele teria falado.

- É. Sobre a sua enxaqueca e tudo mais. – responde casualmente. – Por isso ele te levou até em casa, não é?

- Ah. Minha enxaqueca. – falo, me perguntando por que James não falou do meu ataque de ciúmes – É, foi por isso mesmo. James foi muito gentil.

- É, eu sei. – Sirius comenta, mostrando que não quer mais falar sobre o assunto. – Escuta Lily, eu preciso ir. James quer minha ajuda em alguma coisa na garagem.

- Tudo bem. Nos falamos depois?

- Claro. Eu passo aí mais tarde, pode ser?

- Certo – respondo, sorrindo enquanto olho para a nossa foto no criado mudo. – Ahn...Sirius?

- Sim?

- Eu...te amo. – falo rápido, temendo que ele não entendesse.

Mas ele responde:

- Também te amo, Lily.

E depois ouço o _clique_ que indica o final de ligação.


	2. Capítulo 1

**The Unspeakable Rule.**

**Disclaimer: **Com exceção de alguns, não pertenço nenhum desses maravilhosos personagens. J.K. Rowling teve a ideia primeiro.

**Descrição:** _Todos sabem a regra não-dita: Você não se apaixona pelo melhor amigo do seu namorado._

**Nota:** seus maravilhosos, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu quero responder uma por uma, mas é 1h da manhã, estou morrendo de sono (sim, eu tenho sono de bebê) e tem uma mariposa no meu quarto que está me apavorando:G. Prometo que respondo assim que eu atualizar num horário mais aceitável... Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

- Estou entediado – Sirius anuncia, jogando os livros na mesa e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Eu olho para ele e ele sorri sem emoção. Peter boceja alto. Remus nem sequer levanta a cabeça do que quer que esteja escrevendo. – Vamos fazer algo mais divertido.

Estamos na casa de Remus, fazendo um trabalho em grupo de Química. A mãe dele já veio nos oferecer bebidas umas três vezes, e Sirius aproveitou todas essas vezes como desculpa para levantar e "ir ajudá-la". É difícil fazer trabalho com ele, porque parece um cachorrinho, nunca consegue manter foco na mesma coisa por muito tempo. Geralmente isso me diverte, mas particularmente hoje, preciso me concentrar no que estou fazendo e não consigo com ele chamando minha atenção o tempo todo.

- Vamos, Padfoot – Remus diz, ainda submerso em suas anotações – Não quero reprovar em química porque você está entediado.

Sirius bufa irritado e esfrega os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Por que não podemos copiar as anotações de Prongs? Ele sempre foi bom em química – ele fala choroso. Eu reviro os olhos.

- Porque James está em outro grupo e não podemos ter as mesmas respostas que as deles. – respondo impaciente, prendendo meu cabelo com um lápis. – E de onde você tirou que ele é bom em química? Ele tá sempre precisando de nota.

- Bom, ele vai melhor que eu, pelo menos – ele diz, balançando a cadeira perigosamente para trás. – Vamos fazer uma pausa?

Remus levanta os olhos para mim, como se me pedisse para fazer alguma coisa. Eu dou os ombros e encaro o papel que estou escrevendo anotações. O espaço está quase acabando, mas ainda tenho coisas que quero incluir. Não sou inteligente nem nada, mas de química eu entendo. E no momento, sinto que estou fazendo o trabalho inteiro sozinha – com ajuda de Remus, claro. Isso está me deixando irritada, mas não quero brigar com ninguém hoje.

- Sirius, estamos quase acabando – falo, balançando o papel – Se você se concentrar só um pouquinho...

- Eu _estou_ concentrado, Lily – ele responde, ligeiramente ofendido. Percebo que se continuarmos nesse clima, vamos acabar brigando. – Só estou cansado.

- Tudo bem. Remus, será que podemos continuar amanhã? – pergunto, fechando meu livro.

Ele balança a cabeça sem escolha, e começa a arrumar suas coisas de cima da mesa de vidro. Peter solta um suspiro aliviado e fecha seu caderno (em branco, com exceção de uns desenhos de bonecos de palitinho) dramaticamente.

- Até que enfim. Não aguentava mais – fala, me olhando como se fosse eu a culpada por termos um trabalho. Eu o ignoro. Ele sempre faz isso: me trata como a ruína do grupo deles.

Do meu lado, Sirius parece absorto em analisar as fotos de família de Remus, que estão dispostas em cima de um móvel ao lado da mesa. Ele faz uma cara de concentração maior do que eu vi a tarde toda enquanto estudávamos química. Eu rio, e reparo que ele fica bonitinho com a testa franzida. Ele se vira para mim, sem entender.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – respondo rápido, me levantando, guardando os livros dentro da minha bolsa e a colocando no ombro. – Eu acho que vou indo para casa, então. Se não temos mais nada para fazer.

- Ah – ele faz bico, segurando a alça da bolsa – Fique mais um pouco. Vamos fazer algo legal agora.

- Nós _estávamos_ fazendo algo legal – apelo, sabendo que ele não vai concordar de jeito nenhum. E estou certa, ele revira os olhos e me olha com um sorriso irônico.

É realmente estranho o fato de nós não termos nada em comum, e mesmo assim nos darmos tão bem. Quer dizer, Sirius detesta tudo relacionado ao colégio e eu realmente _gosto_ de estudar.

- Claro, Lily, _divertidíssimo._ – fala, me puxando para sentar em seu colo. Olho para os lados. Remus não está mais na sala e Peter está mais interessado em algo no seu celular. Fico meio aliviada, tenho um pouco de vergonha de agarrar Sirius na frente de seus amigos. – Então, agora...

Eu o corto, beijando-o. Sinto-o sorrir surpreso, mas dá continuidade e é isso que importa. Sua mão direita sobe por minhas costas e segura meu cabelo. É uma sensação gostosa, ele quase nunca mexe no meu cabelo, e isso faz um arrepio bom subir pela minha coluna. Puxo o cabelo _dele_ – que é impressionantemente sedoso. Ele jura que não faz nada, mas não é possível que um cabelo assim não tenha produto nenhum.

Sua outra mão está subindo minha blusa quando sinto algo tremer em meu bolso. Eu ignoro a princípio, mas depois da oitava vez, fica realmente incômodo.

- Espera um pouco...- digo, me separando sob seus gemidos de protesto.

Noto que seus lábios estão vermelhos. Os meus provavelmente também estão. Puxo o celular do bolso e leio "James" na tela. Arqueio a sobrancelha por um momento antes de atender.

- Alô? – falo confusa, recuperando o ar. Sirius me olha com curiosidade para saber quem é. Faço "James" com os lábios. Ele revira os olhos.

- Oi Lily – James diz, e uma música no fundo chega aos meus ouvidos – Aposto que você está com Sirius. Acertei?

- Na mosca – respondo um pouco impaciente. Quer dizer, ele tinha me ligado (e me atrapalhado) para perguntar se eu estava com o meu namorado?

- Bem, e vocês terminaram a chatice de química? – continua. Não posso ver, mas sei que ele está sorrindo. A música de fundo diminui.

- Não é chatice, James, não comece você também! Mas o que é que você quer? Nós meio que estávamos... fazendo uma coisa – falo, ligeiramente envergonhada. Sirius se mexe desconfortável, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Opa! Não quis interromper sua sessão-amasso – ele ri, e ouço uma buzina. Deve estar em seu carro, na rua. – Mas enfim, pede para o Padfoot olhar a _porcaria_ do celular dele? Estou ligando há uma meia hora.

Eu rio, e atraio a atenção de Sirius que olhava atenciosamente para o lustre.

- Tudo bem, eu peço. Mais alguma coisa, meu bom homem? – pergunto, apontando para o celular de Sirius que estava em cima da mesa. Ele olha a tela, sorri inocente e vira o aparelho para mim. "_27 ligações perdidas de Prongs"_, está escrito. Eu sorrio.

- Não, isso seria tudo, minha dama.

- Tudo bem, então, voltarei para meus afazeres – falo maliciosa, obtendo uma risada rouca do meu namorado.

- Certo...e han, Lils? – ouço, antes que possa desligar.

- Diga.

- Use camisinha, está bem? Não quero ser tio antes da hora e...

- Tchau, James, passar bem – termino a ligação, tentando parecer séria, mas rindo mesmo assim.

* * *

><p>O meu relógio de pulso apita, mostrando que já são 7pm. Minha mãe vai me matar, porque eu tinha prometido voltar antes das 6pm.<p>

Aperto meu casaco em volta do meu corpo. Não está muito frio, mas com o outono chegando, é comum bater um vento gelado nessa hora. Eu gosto dessa época do ano. Piso numa folha seca no chão e sorrio com o barulho que ela faz ao ser esmagada.

Sirius segura minha mão e põe a outra no bolso da camisa de flanela que está usando, aparentemente indiferente ao frio.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer no seu aniversário? – pergunto, quebrando o silêncio. Ele revira a mão no bolso, e sei que está apertando um maço de cigarros. Ele acha que eu não sei, mas ele sempre anda com um, e quando não estou olhando, aproveita para fumar.

- Ainda não. Acho que vou só sair com os meninos, como todos os anos – ele fala casualmente, dando os ombros. Tento esconder que me frustrei um pouco por não ter sido incluída nos planos. Ele percebe, e aperta minha mão. – Claro que esse ano eu também tenho você, então nós podemos sair para fazermos algo juntos antes.

Sorrio, chutando uma tampinha de plástico que acaba indo muito mais longe do que eu planejava. A verdade é que ele não sabe que eu e os meninos estamos organizando uma festa surpresa.

James ofereceu sua casa, já que os pais dele são os mais relaxados em relação a festas e simplesmente adoram Sirius. Às vezes acho que se pudessem eles o adotariam. Ele passa mais tempo na casa dos Potter do que na própria casa, de todo jeito. Sem contar que a casa deles é enorme, e tem uma piscina climática – o que se encaixa no que estamos planejando, que é uma festa de piscina noturna. A casa de Remus não é grande o suficiente, e Peter nem ao menos ofereceu a sua (o que é bom, porque não tenho certeza se quero conhecer suas origens).

Sirius aperta o maço em seu bolso novamente.

- Lily, seria tão mais fácil se você não tivesse medo de andar na minha moto – ele fala aleatoriamente, olhando para o fim da rua. Bem, ele está certo, eu morro de medo. Não subo naquela porcaria nem se for obrigada.

- Ah Sirius, não inventa, eu nunca vou andar na sua moto – respondo rindo, apesar de não ter achado graça.

- Poxa, iríamos chegar tão mais rápido em todos os lugares!

- Nós estamos caminhando! É muito mais saudável – argumento, chutando um montinho de folhas para provar meu ponto. Ele sorri e balança a cabeça.

- Arg. Hábitos saudáveis. Quem precisa disso? – ele pergunta, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me apertando contra seu peito. Eu rio, inalando seu cheiro. Infelizmente, é de cigarros, madeira e couro. Não é uma mistura que eu aprecie muito, mas Sirius faz se tornar (relativamente) agradável.

Ficamos um tempo andando em silêncio, só ouvindo o _craque,craque_ que nossos passos fazem nas folhas. Cantarolo uma música dos Beatles, que está na minha cabeça há um tempão. _Something_ é uma das minhas músicas mais preferidas de todos os tempos. Pensando bem, ela está na minha cabeça quase todos os dias desde os seis anos de idade (foi quando aprendi a colocar um cd no _disc-man_ do meu pai).

Passamos na frente de um parque dos moradores da rua (esses que tem portão e ficam fechados de noite). É o parque que Regulus, o irmão de Sirius, gosta de ficar com os amigos estranhos dele. Nem ele, nem os pais deles gostam de mim. Não sei porque, mas a única (e última) vez que fui na casa dos Black, tudo que eu recebi foi um olhar de desgosto da mãe de Sirius e uma risada de desdém de seu irmão. Pois é, demais para mim.

Eu olho para trás, para ver se Regulus e seus amigos estavam no parque, mas não vejo nada. Considerando que não é muito grande (sério, só tinha espaço para uns quatro bancos e alguns canteiros), com certeza estão em outro lugar.

Conversamos sobre trivialidades quaisquer até chegar na minha casa. O carro de Petunia está na garagem, o que quer dizer que ela voltou mais cedo de sua semana com Vernon. Bufo irritada e reviro os olhos. Subo os dois primeiros degraus da entrada para ficar na altura de Sirius.

- Bom, é aqui que me vou – ele diz, abraçando-me pela cintura. Coloco minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Não quer entrar nem um pouquinho? – pergunto, fazendo minha melhor cara de persuasão. Não dá certo, ele ri e aponta com a cabeça para o carro de Tunia.

- Ah, tá bom. Sua irmã iria adorar minha visita, não é mesmo?

Faço bico, mas concordo com ele. Petunia provavelmente teria um chilique (ela detesta Sirius e sempre que ele está em casa, se tranca no quarto). Não estou afim de ouvir reclamações hoje. Balanço a cabeça e beijo-lhe rapidamente.

- Nos vemos amanhã, então. – falo, antes de soltar seus ombros.

- Até amanhã – ele responde, roubando um último beijo e se afastando. Espero ele chegar ao fim da calçada para entrar em casa. Ele acena antes de desaparecer de vista e eu fecho a porta me virando.

Jogo minha bolsa em cima da mesinha que fica no hall de entrada. A fivela bate no tampo e produz um barulho alto, atraindo a atenção da minha mão na cozinha, que me chama.

- Oi mãe, cheguei – falo, olhando no espelho da parede e arrumando meu cabelo despenteado com o vento, antes de ir encontrá-la. Estava esperando levar uma bronca pelo horário que cheguei, mas pelo tom de voz que ela disse meu nome, não parece estar tão brava.

Quando passo pela sala de jantar, noto que temos visita (o que provavelmente é o motivo de mamãe não brigar comigo pelo atraso). O namorado de Tunia está sentado ao lado dela, e papai está sentado na ponta, como sempre faz. A diferença é que está com uma cara entediada.

- Ah, aí está minha princesa – ele fala quando entro e vou cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha. Petunia revira os olhos, e Vernon me cumprimenta rapidamente com um aceno na cabeça. – Se divertiu hoje?

- Bem, o máximo que dá para se divertir estudando química – respondo, e ele ri genuinamente, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

Minha mãe aparece na sala com uma travessa de legumes cozidos e vou ajudá-la a por na mesa. Ela agradece e volta para pegar os outros pratos. Eu me sento ao lado de papai, na minha cadeira de sempre. Ele me encara, como se quisesse dizer o quanto está de saco cheio. Eu sorrio para ele, compreensiva.

- Então, Vernon, como estão as coisas em Cambridge? – ele pergunta, quando mamãe senta-se ao meu lado, e diz para nos servirmos. Espero Petunia encher o prato de cenouras para poder colocar um pouco em meu próprio prato.

- Está ótimo. Sabe, eu estava contando para Tunia agora mesmo, outro dia, enquanto analisava um relatório de uma empresa que estamos realizando serviços... – e então ele começa a falar um monte de coisas que eu prefiro não prestar atenção.

Ao invés disso, começo a imaginar como será a festa que darei ao meu namorado. Não conheço os pais de James, mas pelo que Remus e Sirius dizem, eles são muito gentis. Acho que serão anfitriões perfeitos para a festa (muito embora James já tenha deixado bem claro que a festa está por minha conta, e que terei que receber os convidados como se estivesse na minha casa). Também só fui na casa dele uma vez, e não me lembro direito como era o jardim, mas sei que é grande. Penso em colocar umas lanternas de papel no gazebo, e talvez em volta da piscina.

Olho sonhadoramente para o lustre, sem perceber que mamãe me fez uma pergunta.

- Desculpe, não entendi – pergunto, corando um pouco e olhando para a mesa. Petunia ri, trocando olhares com Vernon e papai está tão entediado que começa a fazer desenhos na batata com o garfo.

- Não tem problema, querida. Perguntei se Sirius está bem – ela repete, me olhando carinhosamente.

- Ah sim, ele está ótimo. O aniversário dele está chegando – falei, bebendo um gole de suco.

- Ah, ouvimos você falar da misteriosa "festa surpresa" no telefone com seu amigo Remus – meu pai diz, parecendo mais interessado.

Eu sorrio e começo a lhe contar tudo que planejei. Na verdade, tento, porque assim que chego na parte das lanternas, Petunia fica irritada que a atenção não está focada nela e começa a contar como foi a viagem à Liverpool. Eu dou os ombros e olho para papai, com uma promessa silenciosa de que iria lhe contar mais tarde.

Suspiro, espeto uma ervilha com o garfo e volto a sonhar com a festa.

Como isso não faz de mim uma namorada perfeita?


	3. Capítulo 2

**The Unspeakable Rule.**

**Disclaimer: **Com exceção de alguns, não pertenço nenhum desses maravilhosos personagens. J.K. Rowling teve a ideia primeiro.

**Descrição:** _Todos sabem a regra não-dita: Você não se apaixona pelo melhor amigo do seu namorado._

**Nota:** Gente, um milhão e meio de desculpas! O sonho da minha vida é poder sentar e escrever o dia inteiro...mas faculdade e trabalho não me permitem realizar esse sonho ): Já tenho o outro capítulo quase pronto, então acho que não vou demorar muito pra postar :) Sério, obrigada à vocês que não desistiram, e à vocês que começaram a ler agora! Beijão!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

É difícil dizer o quanto dessa aula já passou, mas chuto que não deve ter sido nem meia hora. Esse professor é muito bonzinho – sempre finge que não percebeu quando chego atrasada, e nunca confisca os celulares quando eles tocam (mesmo sendo uma norma rigidamente seguida do colégio) -, mas suas aulas são profundamente monótonas.

Desenho qualquer coisa no caderno, e depois rabisco porque não ficou muito bom. Na carteira ao meu lado, Cassie Kadric está apoiando a cabeça na mão e provavelmente vai cair de cara na mesa a qualquer segundo. Na verdade, o resto da classe não está muito diferente. Duas fileiras à frente, Peter está quase roncando em cima de seu casaco. Faço essa aula com ele há um ano e ele sempre finge que não me nota.

Para manter-me acordada, cutuco o cotovelo de Cassie com a ponta da caneta. Ela abre os olhos e se arruma na cadeira, penteando o cabelo com os dedos. Depois me olha com a sobrancelha arqueada. Aproximo minha carteira da dela, para não precisar falar muito alto.

- James me disse que vocês estão ficando sério, é verdade? – pergunto, fazendo uma cara de inocente. Claro que ele não me contou nada, mas quero ouvir da boca dela para saber se eles estão sério mesmo ou não. Acontece que é só ouvir seu nome que ela se empertiga toda na cadeira.

- Ele disse isso? – ela responde, sorrindo e piscando com seus cílios enormes. Minto, concordando com a cabeça. Não me sinto mal por isso, provavelmente estou ajudando um amigo. James sempre enrola com seus casos, e todo o tempo que estive com Sirius, nunca o vi namorar sério. – Bem, é, acho que está ficando sério mesmo.

Eu sorrio, ajeitando a faixa em meu cabelo que teima em deslizar. Olho para os lados para saber se estamos falando muito alto, mas ninguém está olhando de volta.

- Ah, é? – atiço, me aproximando mais – e o que vocês têm conversado?

- Hm, nós não conversamos muito – ela fala, mordendo a unha perfeitamente pintada do dedão. Evito olhar para a minha, que não vê a cor de um esmalte há dias – a coisa é mais...física, entende?

Seguro uma risada, tentando não criar a imagem na minha cabeça. É um pouco desconfortável imaginar um de seus amigos numa...bem, numa relação física. Ainda mais James, que sempre tem o bom senso de agarrar suas conquistas atrás de pilastras, longe dos meus olhos inocentes.

- E vocês estão prontos para levar as coisas para um próximo nível? – pergunto, levantando minhas sobrancelhas. Ela me olha por uns segundos e ri baixo.

- Lily...por que está perguntando isso? Por acaso James falou algo para Sirius...? – ela olha-me preocupada, talvez até ansiosa por uma resposta. – Ele falou algo... para _você_?

- Não, ele não me disse nada – falo, balançando a cabeça exageradamente – É que tenho andado com garotos por tanto tempo que sinto falta de ouvir esses comentários que as meninas fazem depois de ficar com alguém. Me diz, Cassie, James é um amante gentil?

A risada que ela deixa escapar de surpresa é tão alta que eu tenho que tapar sua boca com a mão para não sermos expulsas da aula. O professor, se percebeu, ignorou, e continua a escrever no quadro algo que ninguém está copiando. Alguns alunos que ainda estão acordados olham para nós, mas esses são poucos, então não me preocupo muito.

- Ok, vou tirar a mão lentamente, ok? – falo, sorrindo – Não grite. Não se exalte. Mas me diga, com detalhes, por favor, o que vocês fazem?

Ela precisa de alguns segundos rindo silenciosamente e mordendo a manga do casaco antes de poder formular uma frase concreta.

- Ah Lily – ela diz, recuperando-se – Eu não sei. Ele é bem carinhoso. Mas, _não fale pra ninguém, por favor,_ às vezes eu acho que não consigo satisfazê-lo.

- Como assim? Satisfazê-lo – abaixo a voz – sexualmente?

- _Lily! Não! – _Cassie diz chocada, um pouco alto demais para o meu gosto, porque o professor acaba escutando e vira-se para nos olhar.

Eu me arrumo na cadeira para fingir que não fomos nós que gritamos, mas não funciona, porque o Sr. Carmell nos olha levemente irritado.

- Disse alguma coisa, Srta. Kadric? – ele pergunta, com a mão ainda na lousa.

- Não, nada importante – Cassie responde, corando agora mais do que nunca.

- Bem, você está atrapalhando a classe – ele diz, mas é uma completa mentira, porque apenas dois alunos perceberam que a aula havia sido interrompida, mas ele não nota (ou simplesmente finge que não). Eu não aguento e tento segurar uma risada, mas acaba fazendo um barulho estranho na garganta. Parece que isso só irritou mais ainda o Sr. Carmell – Será que a Srta e a sua amiga poderiam terminar o assunto lá fora, para eu poder dar continuidade à minha aula?

Preciso segurar ainda mais o riso enquanto levanto envergonhada, junto meus cadernos (que mal foram abertos) e puxo minha mochila debaixo da cadeira lascada de madeira escura. Está aí uma coisa que vai ser assunto na hora do almoço: a primeira bronca que o Prof. Carmell deu em o que deve ter sido sua carreira acadêmica inteira.

Acho bonitinho que ele tenha ficado todo nervoso por ter dado sua primeira bronca (quer dizer, ele está agora revirando o giz na mão e olhando para a janela e para nós rapidamente), mas é meio chato que ele queira ter estreado esse lapso de personalidade bem com a gente.

Eu nunca fui expulsa de uma aula, então não sei direito aonde devo ir.

Quando ouço o professor dizer "Então...estávamos...bem, estávamos...ah, sim! Binômios!", viro-me para Cassie dando os ombros e falo olhando para o corredor que está completamente vazio:

- E aí? Para onde devemos ir?

Ela coloca a mochila cor-de-rosa nas costas e me encara de volta, piscando os olhões azuis-bebê.

- Não tenho a menor ideia. Nunca matei aula antes. – Responde, varrendo o corredor com os olhos à procura do inspetor, mas tenho certeza que não fica ninguém aqui desde o começo do dia. Se ficasse, Sirius estaria bem encrencado por fugir da classe – Biblioteca, talvez?

Nego rapidamente, fazendo meu cabelo ricochetear no meu rosto e (ai!) acertar o meu olho. Mas finjo que isso não aconteceu.

- Nem pense nisso, lá teremos que ficar em silêncio absoluto, e você ainda tem uma história para contar... – digo, enrolando um cacho de seu cabelo em meus dedos.

- Arg, Evans, esquece isso, vai – ela suspira, ficando vermelha e afastando a cabeça de minhas mãos.

- Vamos lá, Cassie – continuo, balançando-me sobre meus pés infantilmente – você sabe o que eu quero ouvir...

Em vez de responder, ela vira para o outro lado e abaixa rapidamente para o bebedouro. Quando eu reviro os olhos e a encaro com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela me olha inocente, e dá os ombros.

- Lily Evans matando aula – ouço atrás de mim – taí uma coisa que achei que não iria ver enquanto vivesse.

Olho para trás, reconhecendo a voz antes mesmo de terminar de dar a meia volta.

- James Potter matando aula – digo, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo que ficaram presas no gloss (eu deveria me virar mais devagar) – taí uma coisa que eu achei que iria parar de acontecer no segundo ano.

Ele sorri com apenas um canto da boca (fazendo Cassie engasgar no bebedouro e babar um pouco– infelizmente, porque agora há uma mancha escura na sua blusa azul) e bagunça o meu cabelo com uma mão.

- Nunca, Pequena Lily, nunca!

- Que saco, James – eu brigo, arrumando meu cabelo com o dedo, acertando a linha de divisão. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui de qualquer maneira? Achei que você gostasse de física.

- Blérgh, não sei de onde você tirou isso – ele cruza os braços, fazendo músculos dos braços se destacarem. Cassie começa a tossir do meu lado, e James olha para ela, como se só tivesse notado a presença dela agora.

- Cassie, oi! – Ele diz, ajeitando o cabelo e indo cumprimentá-la. Ele fica um pouco sem jeito, sem saber como fazer isso, mas decide por dar um selinho rápido. Acho bonitinho os dois sem graça e rio um pouco, mas quando eles se viram de novo para mim, finjo que nada aconteceu. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora? Não vá dizer que você está sendo uma má influência para Cassie, Lils.

Reviro os olhos e empurro seu peito de leve.

- Que absurdo James, você sabe que sou um anjinho inocente – digo, piscando os olhos e segurando as mãos perto do rosto. Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha e arruma o óculos no rosto. – E cadê o meu homem? Não vai me dizer que _ele_ está assistindo aula e você não.

James ri e coloca um braço em volta do ombro de Cassie. Ri _de verdade_, porque começa até a tossir. Fecho a cara porque não gosto quando riem de mim.

- Ah, Evans, que linda – fala, colocando a mão livre na cintura e respirando fundo. – o Padfoot tá dormindo nos sofás do fundo da biblioteca.

- Que saco. Precisava perguntar um negócio para ele – falo, cruzando os braços emburrada. Não preciso perguntar nada, é claro, mas não queria passar a imagem personificada da carência pro melhor amigo do meu namorado.

- Se você quiser, eu posso chamá-lo – Cassie diz, tímida e com o rosto parcialmente vermelho. Estou atribuindo a presença do James tão próximo para isso tenha acontecido. – Eu preciso ir à biblioteca de qualquer jeito, estou devendo uma multa de atraso. Eu vou buscá-lo e volto aqui, pode ser?

- Nossa Cassie, me faria um imenso favor! Enquanto isso, vou conversando com James sobre a festa dele – sorrio, não me contendo e pulando um pouquinho. James solta uma risada nasalada. – Não fale nada para ele! – completo, enquanto ela se afasta de nós com a cabeça abaixada.

Eu olho para os dois lados e puxo James para o armário do zelador ao nosso lado. Não quero ninguém escutando nossa conversa, porque quero que seja completo e absoluto segredo até para os convidados. Ele se aperta no armário pequeno e abaixa um pouco a cabeça, porque é ridiculamente alto. Pst.

- Ótimo. James, o que é que nós temos até agora?

Ele cruza os braços e olha para o teto, fingindo estar pensando.

- Tirando o lugar e os anfitriões? – diz, olhando para a lâmpada no centro do armário apertado. Concordo com a cabeça – bem, nada.

Reviro os olhos e dou um soco em seu braço. Achei que tinha sido forte, mas ele nem pisca.

- James! É sério, precisamos ver essas coisas logo! O aniversário dele é em menos de uma semana!

- Calma Lils! Do que é que você precisa? Faz uma lista e eu arrumo pra você.

O encaro alguns segundos, querendo dizer que eu não ia ser a única a organizar tudo. Mas depois abro minha bolsa e pego um bloquinho. Quem eu estou querendo enganar, eu adoro organizar coisas.

- Ok, precisamos de comida. E bebidas. – falo, escrevendo rapidamente, mas numa letra bem caprichada que é para entender depois.

- Hm, fácil. Pode ser comida mexicana? Nachos, tacos e fajitas? E aí, como bebida, pegamos refrigerante, cerveja, tequila, e peço a maquina de margaritas para minha mãe. – diz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Levanto os olhos do bloquinho, admirada.

- Uau, Potter. Estou impressionada. – Ele sorri convencido. Escrevo de novo: - Agora, música e convidados. Quantas pessoas cabem na sua casa?

- Hm, acho que umas trezentas, mais ou menos.

Engasgo um pouco e tenho que tossir. Trezentas pessoas? Caramba, acho que não cabe tudo isso nem na minha rua.

- Hm, ok, o que você acha, o pessoal do nosso ano, e o pessoal do time de futebol? – pergunto, limpando a garganta. – Podemos distribuir os convites amanhã, ele me disse que ia matar aula pra ir naquela competição de skates do parque sul.

Todo semestre, um grupo de skatistas se reúne no parque sul, que é pequeno, mas tem uma pista de skate bem grande, para fazer uma pequena competição. Não é muito importante, porque o parque só é conhecido por quem mora aqui na região, mas uma vez a ESPN entrevistou o líder do grupo, então a gente considera isso como uma coisa de verdade. Sirius vai toda vez, mas não porque ele anda de skate (pelo contrário, ele não tem muita coordenação pra essas coisas), porque eles distribuem salgadinhos e cerveja de graça pra plateia.

James concorda com a cabeça, arrepiando o cabelo do pescoço. Não sei como ele consegue fazer isso mesmo todo dobrado no armarinho, mas vai entender.

- Ahn, a música, pode deixar que meu primo é DJ. Eu vou chamá-lo.

- Boa, James, você é demais – falo, sem tirar os olhos do bloquinho; mas sei que ele sorriu (ele adora receber um elogio). – Hum, a decoração? Lanternas de papel, luzes e placas de neon?

- Arg, não, odeio placas de neon. Me deixam com enxaqueca – ele faz uma careta – Faz assim, lanternas de papel, luzinhas de natal, e como vai ser meio mexicano, a gente coloca uma piñata, e ao invés de doces, colocamos camisinhas. – termina, rindo da sua última frase.

Eu ignoro a parte das camisinhas, mas suas ideias são tão boas que eu coloco o bloquinho embaixo do braço e bato palmas bem devagar.

- Estou chocada. Onde você escondeu esses seus poderes? – falo, fingindo uma cara de espanto e colocando a mão no queixo.

Ele ri e bagunça o meu cabelo. Ô mania irritante, que raiva!

- James! Meu – Cabelo – Não! – Resmungo um palavra de cada vez, tentando ajeitar a linha da divisão _de novo_. – Vamos, estou ficando meio sem ar aqui com você roubando tudo para manter seu corpão imenso em pé.

Ele vai responder algo, mas abro a porta rápido.

E quase bato em Sirius, Remus e Cassie que estavam passando.

Cassie olha de mim para James rapidamente e murcha o riso que estava fazendo. Sirius olha para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas logo balança a cabeça, como se estivesse excluindo a possibilidade de eu estar tendo um caso com James. Remus é o único que olha fixamente para James, e parece que os dois estão conversando pelo olhar, porque ele logo revira os olhos, na mesma hora que James começa a falar:

- Ah, oi Padfoot – ele arrepia o cabelo da nuca _de novo_. – Lily estava me contando, ham, como Petúnia foi idiota com ela de novo ontem. Pronto Lils, seu namorado tá aí, não preciso mais ouvir seus lamentos – ele bate no meu ombro com um pouco de força, devo acrescentar.

- Ah, é, hm, isso. Poxa, James, achei que você fosse meu _amigo_ – falo, dramaticamente, mas cola, porque Sirius coloca o braço em torno dos meus ombros e fala melosamente: "Ahn, linda, o que aconteceu?".

Sorrio sozinha e apoio a cabeça em seu peito, fingindo estar chorona, mas fazendo um _joinha_ com a mão atrás das minhas costas. Ouço James rir, e depois fingir que foi uma tossida.

* * *

><p>- Eu acho que isso tá errado – Lene fala, virando o livro que está lendo de ponta cabeça. – Isso é muito velho, Lils, de onde você tirou?<p>

Marlene é minha vizinha desde que temos seis anos. Nós somos amigas desde que eu bati na porta dela quando vi o caminhão de mudança e perguntei se tinha alguma menina pra brincar comigo. Ela estuda em uma escola católica particular, quase do outro lado da cidade, e tem vontade de matar os pais dela por isso. Eles são católicos fervorosos, e acham que lá é o melhor lugar para formação intelectual. Por causa disso, ela tem que acordar uma hora antes e chega uma hora depois que todo mundo, todos os dias. Ás vezes ela acorda tão atrasada que nem passa maquiagem, mas para mim ela nem precisa se enfeitar toda, é linda de qualquer jeito.

- Não sei, era dos meus pais. Eles costumavam dar umas festas _de arromba_ na época deles – falo, rasgando pedaços uniformes de jornais, para fazer a piñata.

- Não acredito que você usou esse adjetivo – diz, revirando os olhões castanhos. – Daqui, deixa eu ver se consigo.

Ela senta de perna cruzada, não se importando se sua calcinha está aparecendo. Deve ser realmente um saco estudar com um uniforme que exija _saia_. Quer dizer, você tem que ficar sentada de maneira reta, não pode sentar no chão, não pode se descuidar nem um pouco, porque senão...

Ela passa cola no papel maché que fizemos e cola na estrutura de palitinhos. Eu deito com as costas no carpete de madeira, sentindo o cheiro do produto de erva doce que minha mãe passa todos os dias (ela odeia poeira com todas as suas forças).

- Sei lá, Lene, acho que essa ideia do James é meio inacessível.

- Claro que não! É genial, adoro piñatas – ela sorri, concentrando-se na cola. – Ia ser engraçado ver as pessoas esperando doces e encontrar camisinhas.

De repente percebo algo que nunca havia percebido: Marlene tem muitíssimo a ver com James.

Tipo, muito mesmo.

Os dois gostam de esportes, os dois são teimosos, os dois são inteligentes, são engraçados, são...bem, são meus amigos.

- Lene – chamo, inclinando a cabeça para imaginar a cena melhor – O que você acha do James?

- Quem? James, amigo do Sirius? – ela fala, sem tirar os olhos do pincel que passa cola no jornal. – Sei lá, ele é legal, por que?

-Hm, o quão legal? – pergunto, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. – Legal a ponto de dar uns amassos?

Ela tosse e deixa o pincel apoiado no chão – melecando todo carpete de madeira da minha mãe, devo acrescentar. Depois me encara e arqueia a sobrancelha direita (outra coisa que ela e James têm em comum).

- O que você tá querendo, Evans? Eu tenho namorado, como você bem sabe.

- Tem nada – reviro os olhos. Ela não tem mesmo. Tem só um menino, Edgar Bones, do colégio em frente ao dela. Mas eles só se beijaram umas três vezes no máximo.

- Bom. Ele tem namorada que eu sei.

- De novo, tem nada. Ele só fica com a Cassie de vez em quando, mas acredite, hoje reparei que o relacionamento deles é mais parado que estátua.

É a vez dela revirar os olhos e voltar a passar cola nas tiras de jornal.

- Lily, por Deus, não sei o que deu em você hoje pra falar como se estivesse nos anos 70. – Ela suspira e cola a tira no resto do projeto. – Mas sei lá, vou mentir se disser que nunca reparei como ele é bonito.

Não contenho um grito animado e pulo no meu lugar, quicando em cima dos meus joelhos. Eles vão doer pra caramba mais tarde.

- Ah! Por favor, me deixa arranjar vocês dois na festa do Sirius!

- Nem vem, a festa do Sirius tá muito próxima...e você nem sabe se ele gosta de mim também!

Pulo mais um pouco nos meus joelhos.

- Aaah! Por favor, por favor, _por favoooor_! – falo, juntando as minhas mãos. – É _óbvio_ que ele também acha você bonita, ele seria idiota se não achasse. E eu sei que idiota ele não é, ele é o mais inteligente dos quatro.

- Lily! - Marlene guincha, rindo alto – Você percebe o que acabou de falar? Você chamou seu namorado de _burro_!

- Não chamei não – respondo, rindo também – É claro que eu acho que ele poderia estudar mais, mas ele não é o pior de todos...Peter com certeza, esse sim é um idiota!

Rimos alto. Marlene também não gosta de Peter, porque a última vez que saímos todos, fomos jantar numa lanchonete aqui perto da nossa casa. Não sei se ele tentou seduzir ela, ou o que foi aquilo, mas ele pediu um gole do milk shake dela, e assim que terminou, deu um arroto estrondoso. Temos um nojo absurdo desde então (James também se sente assim, embora ele não admita porque ainda é amigo dele).

- Credo. Me arranje para o James, me arranje para o Remus. Mas se você algum dia me arranjar para o Peter, eu nunca, _nunca_ mais falo com você, Lily Evans!

- Ah. Que pena. – finjo decepção – porque você sabe, é claro, que eu só estava usando o James para mascarar sua verdadeira alma gêmea, o Peter, né?

- Lily! Credo! – ela joga o livro em mim, mas erra porque eu deito no chão, rindo alto.

- Ai,ai... Mas falando sério, posso te apresentar pro James, formalmente? – Pergunto, segurando a barriga com as mãos.

Ela se deita ao meu lado e encaramos o lustre antigo no teto.

- Pode ser... Mas você promete que vai continuar minha amiga caso não dê certo?

- Marlene, é claro que sim, né. – reviro os olhos, mesmo ela não vendo. – Você é minha melhor amiga.

Eu viro para olhá-la e ela está mordendo os lábios. Então, chacoalha os braços e as pernas e anuncia:

- Arg, tá bom! Mas você vai ter que me ajudar a escolher uma roupa pra festa do Sirius, ou ele nem vai olhar pra mim!


End file.
